


Touch

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Riku attempted to retrieve Roxas, he failed. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Touch  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora, Roxas and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Dubiously Consensual
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Both boys were breathing hard, but one of them stood triumphant while the other lay defeated on the wet pavement. Hints of memories flashed just out of Roxas' reach, and he found an odd sense of triumph as he looked down at the blindfolded silver-haired boy.

"Dismiss it," he said, pointing Oathkeeper at the strangely familiar boy's keyblade.

"No."

Roxas frowned. "I said, dismiss it."

"No."

Memories of emotions boiled up under Roxas' skin as he stepped closer to the boy. "Don't you know that you're beaten? I won, you lost. Now, dismiss the keyblade."

The silver-haired boy's face stared at Roxas defiantly. "No."

"Dammit Riku! The one time I actually beat you, and you won't admit it!" Roxas yelled, caught up in the memories of his heart long gone.

Both boys blinked. Roxas was confused. His memory of what anger felt like mixed with a misty memory of feelings associated with someone who looked a lot like the boy lying before him. Did his heart know who this was? Why couldn't he remember?

"Sora?" Riku asked, absently dismissing his keyblade as he tried to see under Roxas' hood.

Roxas quickly moved forward, dismissing his keyblades and pinning Riku's arms to the ground in what seemed a single motion. He was completely engulfed in his memories. To his Other, this boy must have meant a lot, but he couldn't remember exactly how much. He felt his hood fall, but he didn't care as his lips pressed forcefully against Riku's, tongue pushing itself past dangerous teeth. He didn't care about the protests coming from the silver-haired boy as he nipped at kiss-bruised lips and ground his sudden hardness against Riku's leather-covered groin. Roxas felt Riku struggle against his hold, but the Nobody was stronger, holding him down as he rocked against Riku, seeking release both physically and from his half-memories.

Riku felt a shudder above him and saw Roxas' eyes roll slightly back as he came, hard. The silver-haired boy saw his chance and pushed the Nobody off him.

"You..." he breathed heavily, wiping a line of Roxas' spit from his lips." You are not Sora."

Roxas stood, straightening himself but still breathing hard. "So good of you to notice."

Before Riku could get up, Roxas created a dark portal behind him and slipped into it.

"Dammit," Riku cursed, slowly getting up and walking away.

\-----

Finally their positions had been reversed. Riku had gotten stronger, and now his best friend's Nobody lay flat on his back, keyblades out of reach. He pointed his keyblade at the boy, who even though he was the loser, still had that air of defiance that colored his every movement. His chin raised, he just stared at Riku, waiting to see what the silver-haired boy would do.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Riku asked.

"You want to take me to him," Roxas replied.

"There's that," Riku said almost flippantly. "Then there's something else."

"What 'something else'?" Roxas asked, mocking Riku's tone.

Riku quickly dismissed his keyblade, pining Roxas down by the shoulders like the Nobody had pinned him down during their previous meeting.

"This ring a bell?" he asked before forcefully pressing his lips against Roxas'.

The Nobody struggled, trying to kick his feet. He broke his lips away from Riku's, gasping for breath as he tried to glare at the silver-haired boy from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded.

"What do you think?" Riku spat back, reaching between the two of them to rub one hand on the leather between Roxas' legs. "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have started it."

"No!"

"What?" Riku asked, his hand still kneading between Roxas' legs, feeling the boy starting to respond to his attentions.

"*I* didn't do that," Roxas panted, still trying to escape. "*He* did."

Riku stopped his hand, his face mere inches from Roxas' as he growled. "You're telling me Sora got off humping my leg like a dog shortly after kicking my ass? You're telling me it wasn't you at all?"

"I... it was..." Roxas started, only to be cut off by a forceful, claiming kiss from Riku. His struggles were weakening as he began to kiss the silver-haired boy back, his hips arching minutely as Riku's hand started rubbing him again.

Riku chuckled, his voice low as he felt the darkness deep within him swell. "See? You did want this... Sora."

Roxas broke the kiss and glared at the boy holding him down. "My name's not Sora. It's Roxas." With that, he reclaimed Riku's lips with a passion and heat similar to the one he had when they'd first fought.

Riku's fingers made short work of Roxas' pants, and the Nobody was naked from the waist down faster than he could say anything. The light rain around them was warm, and Riku found himself licking the wetness from Roxas' thighs as he searched his pockets for something to use to ease their tryst. He found his last potion buried deep in the pocket, and without a second thought uncapped the bottle.

"Hey, wait..." Roxas started, leaning up on his elbows to look down at Riku.

"No," came Riku's reply as he licked the rain from Roxas' length.

Roxas' head dropped backwards as his hips arched against Riku's mouth. He felt himself slip between the silver-haired boy's lips and the heat was more than enough to distract him from the finger spreading potion around his entrance. The pleasant distraction of Riku's tongue rubbing along his length while he bobbed his head made him almost not feel when Riku pressed a single finger inside him.

"Riku..." Roxas moaned, arching his back as the silver-haired boy inserted another potion-slick finger.

"And to think, you thought you didn't want this," Riku teased at the noise Roxas made when he pulled his fingers from the boy under him.

"I don't, but *he* does," Roxas moaned as he felt Riku rest his tip against Roxas' opening.

"This tells me different," Riku smirked, feeling his darkness swell as he grasped Roxas' erection. "This tells me you want me inside you."

Roxas just nodded, squirming as he tried to make Riku move forward. It didn't take much convincing as Riku slowly slid himself into Roxas' heat. As he waited for the Nobody to adjust to his presence, the silver-haired boy gently ran still slick fingers of his arousal. Soon, Roxas was panting again, silently asking for Riku to start, move, *something*. With a deep breath, Riku slowly slid himself almost completely out of the blonde before just as slowly pushing back in.

"Please..." Roxas moaned, lifting his hips in encouragement.

Without another word, Riku began a steady rhythm, Roxas lifting his hips to meet each of the elder boy's thrusts and moaning wantonly. It was not long before Riku's thrusts became more erratic, the pleasure of being buried inside the body of a boy moaning his name, head shaking back and forth as if he tried to deny himself the pleasure he was feeling, making his hips jerk as he too reached for his climax.

It was Roxas who came first, spilling himself over Riku's hand and tightening around Riku's cock. When Riku came shortly thereafter, it was not Roxas' name that fell from his lips, but the name of his Other. Without another word, the silver-haired boy collapsed on Roxas, breathing heavily.

"Riku?" Roxas asked almost innocently.

"Yeah?" came the intelligent response.

"Get off me."

"Sure."

However, as Riku rolled off the Nobody, Roxas jumped up, eyes flashing dangerously at the elder boy. Ignoring the fact that he was wearing no pants or boots, Roxas summoned the keyblades, not turning his back on Riku as he opened a doorway of darkness behind him.

"I'm not *him*," he spat. "Don't *ever* touch me again."

As Riku scrambled to stand, Roxas escaped through the dark portal. The silver-haired boy screamed in anger: anger at Roxas, anger at Sora, but mostly, anger at himself for failing Sora. He would have to go back to DiZ and the King, become stronger, and search again for Sora's Nobody. Next time though, he would not fail.


End file.
